Gamers Bastion Wiki:Help/Pages
Grammar Pages must be written in Standard English, and should have proper spelling and grammar (for the most part; everybody makes mistakes though, it's no problem). If your page has very poor spelling and grammar, it becomes at risk for deletion. If you have problems with the English language, you can add to the top of your page to notify people you need help with spelling/grammar errors on your page. Page Content Length When you decide to make a page, you should at least have an idea and an early plan of what to put on the page. Pages that don't have a lot of content on them are called stubs, and creating them puts the page at risk of deletion, even if you have plans on expanding it later. As a rule of thumb, newly-created pages should have about five hundred bytes of content or more. Templates and warnings Templates can be added to a page to make it look cleaner and more organized, as well as notify readers of important bits of information. , for example, could be used to organize information on a page in a Wikipedia-esque manner, and can be used to notify readers that your page isn't finished yet. If your page contains any suggestive or otherwise inappropriate content, be sure to put at the top so readers who may be bothered by such things know to navigate away. (Note: This isn't just a free-pass to put anything you want on a page. Images with inappropriate content are still not allowed, and excessively using inappropriate themes/words in your work may put your page at risk of deletion) Categories Categories are used to organize pages that have similar qualities, such as both being characters or both being about the same game. For example, if you make a page about Pirates of the Caribbean Online, be sure to add the POTCO category to it (either by adding them at the bottom of a page or typing Category:POTCO on it). If you want to create your own category, either for personal purposes (such as putting all of your work in one place) or because you think there's something that should have a category but doesn't, contact an admin with your request. As a rule of thumb, the thing you're asking to have a category made for should already have about five pages ready to be put in it, but category approval is done on a case-by-case basis so this may not hold true for all categories. Get creative Since this is a fanon wiki, you can use pre-existing games and their features in your content, but always aim to bring something new to the table. If you choose to use pre-existing games' features in your work, think of how you can use them in a way that the original gamemakers didn't. Taking concepts people are familiar with and using them in new ways will get readers interested in your writing. If you wanna take it a step further, you can do that too; maybe you have a writing idea that isn't explicitly related to a game (or related to a game at all, for that matter). You can write about these too, but you need to get the permission of an admin and you have to add so people know your page isn't gaming content. Make your pages pretty You could be the best writer in the world, but if your page has only text on it, some people will inevitably be driven away. While this is technically not against the rules, if you want people to read you'll have to incorporate things like pictures and tables on your page. Take advantage of wikia's features besides text to make an appealing page that will draw people in, and then keep them there with your good writing. Reasons Why Content may be Deleted General *'Author Request' - The creator of the article or file asked for their work to be deleted *'Insensitive' - The content included themes that could be considered offensive. Adding to the top of your page allows you to involve some more serious themes in your work, but, for example, if you were to give legitimate praise to Nazism or upload an image file of a Swastika, your content would be removed. *'Plagiarism' - Themes, pictures, ideas, etc. in the content were used without the permission of the original creator. *'Too mature' - While some mature content is allowed on an article if you add to the top, littering a page with profanity, gore, or sexually suggestive content makes it a potential target for deletion. Additionally, none of these things are allowed on image files. *'Unrelated' - The content has nothing to do with the wiki. *'Vandalism/Spam' - The article or file was created with the intention of spamming or vandalizing the wiki with nonsense. Article-Specific *'Extremely short or empty' - The article has practically nothing in it. Even when you make a new article, it should have at least some things on it. If your article is short but you plan on editing it soon, add to the top and be sure to make the article longer as soon as possible. *'Poorly written' - The article's grammar or spelling is very bad. If you need help correcting the spelling or grammar on your page, you can add the EnglishHelp template to the top of your page to let people know. File-Specific *'Duplicate' - The file already exists on the wiki. There's no need to upload the exact same picture twice. It may be worth looking in the images section of the wiki before uploading a picture, just to make sure somebody didn't beat you to it. *'Mature' - The file has mature content either on it or in the file name. Files can't have any mature content whatsoever; they must remain 100% family-friendly. *'Poorly edited/Ugly' - The file is edited in a way that is extremely unpleasant to look at. *'Unused' - The file isn't being used on anything. If a file isn't being used, then there's not really a point in keeping it on the wiki. If somebody wants to use it or one similar to it, they can just reupload it themselves.